Perda
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Ato ou efeito de perder.


**N/A:**

Eu não sei dizer de onde veio isso ou pra quê. o_o

Mas... 'Ta aí. UAHAUHAU

* * *

**Perda**

_sf_ (_lat perdita_)

**1** Ato ou efeito de perder.

**2** Privação de uma coisa que se possuía.

**3** Desaparecimento, extravio.

**4** Fuga de um líquido ou fluido contido num recipiente.

**5** Dano, prejuízo.

**6** Ruína.

**7** Mau êxito.

**8** Mau emprego:_ Perda de tempo_.

**9** Desgraça.

**10** Destruição.

**11** Diminuição de quaisquer capacidades e qualidades (energia, tensão, velocidade).

**12** Morte: _A perda de uma pessoa querida_.

* * *

Cheguei à conclusão de que sou bom em pensar.

Viajar sozinho, eu tinha certeza, não era uma boa ideia. Tampouco deixar a vila; não naquelas circunstâncias. No entanto... Havia algo que não me deixava dar muita atenção a isso. Algo que fazia minhas pernas continuarem se movendo em uma passada nem muito lenta, nem muito urgente.

Deparei-me com a imensidão ensolarada e (obviamente) deserta. Areia que não acaba mais... Cansativo. Um suspiro. Seria uma longa, longa caminhada. Confissão: depois de todo esse tempo caminhando, tudo o que eu queria fazer era deitar e descansar. Ou melhor... _Quase_ tudo. Um homem tem que fazer o que um homem tem que fazer.

Alcancei Suna. Expliquei aos guardas o motivo de minha vinda e, estranhamente, não houve muita dificuldade para me deixarem entrar. Aquelas pessoas estavam muito abaladas. Todos estavam, na verdade.

Silenciosamente, prestei meus sentimentos aos cidadãos que passaram por mim durante meu trajeto já dentro da vila. Há muito tempo muito se resumia a isso: prestar sentimentos. Tudo aquilo me trazia um aperto estranho e sem nome na garganta. Aquela _atmosfera_...

Deriva.

Encontrei-a na sala do Kazegake. Surpreendeu-me que ela tivesse me deixado entrar tão fácil depois que pedi para um dos guardas anunciarem minha chegada. _Vulnerabilidade_. Flagrei-me com não só essa palavra em mente como também um pequeno pensamento: chega uma hora que nada mais parece importar.

Eu conhecia aquilo.

Dei um passo para dentro da sala e corri meus olhos pelo local tranquilamente. Ela não estava em lugar nenhum ali. Num leve franzir de cenho, fiz menção de dar meia volta e dizer que havia algum engano, mas eis que com o canto dos olhos enxerguei um amontoado humano no encontro de uma parede arenosa com outra.

A visão me deixou um tanto quanto atônito. Nunca imaginaria algo como aquilo... Temari com os joelhos recolhidos ao peito, os braços abraçando os mesmos, e os olhos perdidos em algum lugar para além da janela. Seu corpo estava largado, apoiado na parede. Tinha a cabeça levemente tombada para o lado. Cada pé apontando para um lado.

Aproximei-me.

Ela me olhou.

— Em dado momento, na guerra, eu achei que você estivesse morto. Não sobrou mais ninguém. Foi aí que eu vi você, a única pessoa viva além de mim naquele campo de batalha. — e desviou o olhar para a janela de novo.

— Eu sei. Eu estava lá.

Silêncio. Um silêncio profundo, cortante. Comunico-me melhor assim com as pessoas. Aparentemente, ela também.

— Por que você está aqui?

Um minuto se passou antes que eu respondesse.

— Acho que eu queria ver como você estava.

Penso ter visto os cantos de seus lábios se curvarem para coma. Mas ela tinha os olhos ainda perdidos, logo, aquele fantasma de sorriso não os alcançou.

Comecei a me sentir angustiado. Na verdade... "Incomodado" define melhor. Havia algo no extremo sofrimento dela que não me deixava bem; por mais que nenhuma perda substancial tenha me afligido (sem querer soar tão egoísta quanto provavelmente soei, dadas as tantas mortes de ninjas da própria Konoha. Ninguém muito próximo de mim como meu pai, Ino, Naruto, ou Chouji – foi isso que eu quis dizer). No entanto, não poderia dizer para que parasse de sofrer. Acho que é ok não estar "ok". O sofrimento faz parte do crescimento (com o perdão do clichê). E, também... Perder dois irmãos e seu Kazegake de brinde não é algo fácil de esquecer. Ou transpor.

Certamente havia alívio porque as Forças Aliadas venceram a guerra, mas... No fim das contas, adiantava muito para o lado dela essa vitória?

Sem que me desse conta, estava estendendo uma de minhas mãos em sua direção. Ela olhou para esse meu gesto com uma interrogação pairando acima de sua cabeça. Eu não disse nada, mas foi só por isso que ela entendeu. Pegou minha mão. Mas não se levantou. Apertei seus dedos de leve.

Eu não me reconhecia naquele gesto. Nem de longe. E tampouco no que falei a seguir.

— Coloque tudo para fora. — quem era eu para dizer algo assim? Uma voz na minha cabeça, velha conhecida, dizia isso ao mesmo tempo que eu. O aperto sem nome estava de volta, mas estava tudo bem. Depois de todo esse tempo, me acostumei a ele... Que sempre acompanhava aquela lembrança daquele episódio que pareceria nada menos que um pesadelo que deixara sequelas na realidade.

Se minhas palavras causaram algum efeito nela, nunca saberei. O que se seguiu foi que me sentei ao lado dela graças ao puxão que ela deu, e ela largou minha mão, encostando apenas seu ombro no meu. Esse foi o único contato físico estabelecido. Desviou os olhos para aquele mesmo local de antes, o qual eu fitei também... Ainda que não soubesse exatamente onde era.

— Eu não sei se quero. Se eu fizer isso, é morte na certa.

Concordei uma vez com a cabeça.

A perda nos trás a vida, ainda que pareça surtir o efeito contrário.

O pôr do sol deixou tudo mais alaranjado – se é que era possível.

Atualização: sou bom em pensar. Em sentir, nem tanto. Quanto mais em transparecer o que tão capengamente sinto.

Mas ela também não é. Então tudo parece bem... Porque não há correspondência aqui. Não desse tipo dito, jurado. Só...

Silencioso.


End file.
